NEW MOON RISING
by GivingItStraight
Summary: Renesmee is growing like a weed, and her relationship with Jacob is going to change. For the better? Vanessa is a new character who meets the REAL vampires and her life will never be the same. Give it a try. I hope you like it. Rated T because I have a cursing problem.
1. Chapter 1

NEW MOON RISING

Hey I am making sure that this site will actually allow me to post my story. I post very often and would love it if you guys would read this. If this site actually works, I will have my first chapter to you in the next two days I promise. This will be a story about Renesmee and Jacob after Breaking Dawn. I am stating for the record that I do not in any way, shape, or form own any or the characters, similarities found in the Twilight Saga. They are expressly those of Stephenie Meyer, a gift sent to us all.


	2. Chapter 2: In My Arms

**I DO NOT ON TWILIGHT. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE FOLLOW AND I WILL BE GOOD ABOUT POSTING, I PROMISE. THIS IS TECHNICALLY CHAPTER 1 BUT FOR THE INTENTS AND PURPOSES OF THIS SITE I AM CALLING IT CHAPTER 2. THANK YOU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. ANY CHARACTERS OR SCENARIOS WITH SIMILARITY TO THE BOOKS BELONG EXPRESSLY TO STEPHENIE MEYER, AND THOUGH I WISH I HAD THOUGHT OF IT FIRST, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO IT THE JUSTICE THAT SHE HAS. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 2:  
In My Arms

Her hair had been growing a deeper auburn every day. Her smile had gotten bigger, and her brain even more complex. Even though I had been a part of her life for two years now, she still amazed me with her understanding and her charm. She was my life. She was my everything. Holy shit I was such a girl. Just because I imprinted doesn't mean I have to turn into this gushy little love bug and become a slave. I couldn't leave her even if I wanted to, but I refused to be this person. I would fiercely protect her and be whatever she needed me to be, but I was starting to scare myself. It didn't help that her father could hear my thoughts either. He always got the wrong impression about the way I was thinking. I mean I definitely didn't want to start him "Dad", anytime soon. In fact I shivered at the thought. Since technically at one point I was in love with his wife. Still a touchy subject.

Never in my life would I have thought my life would end up like this. Even without the family of vampires and the little half vampire who I loved completely, my life wouldn't have been normal. Being a shape shifter made that quite impossible. However life, as of right now, had actually settled into a pretty normal routine. I wasn't allowed by any means to spend the night at the Cullen house. Renesmee's parents would have my head, literally. Not to mention the "Little Pixie", as I called her couldn't stand to have me in the house for longer than a few hours without her complaining I was blocking her vision. I was however, able to be around to see Renesmee every day in the daylight. Bella and Edward sometimes wished we would get some separation, but their little angel always got what she wanted. As she wanted to see me almost as often as I wanted to see her, I was given more freedom than I would have under different circumstances. Not that I was complaining.

Every morning, I would bounce out of bed and run out the door. I would phase as I ran and be at the Vampire Fortress in under 5 minutes. One of the family usually let me in. If it was the Pixie, she would give me a small glare, but let me pass. Blondie and the Linebacker would always smirk as I passed as if sharing on a private joke. Jasper was tolerable and we got along pretty well for some reason.

Bella would usually be staring out a window with Edward standing slightly behind her like a couple of weirdos. I would, out of respect, ask permission to go upstairs and wake the princess up for the day. They always allowed it, though sometimes a little more begrudgingly than others.

On this particular day, everything went as planned. I walked up the stairs and into her room. due to Renesmee's ever changing taste and size, the room never looked the same. On this day, she had a large green bed, and the walls were painted to look exactly as if they were laying down in a meadow. The ceiling had white, fluffy clouds, and the walls had multicolored flowers that looked to go on for miles. She was sound asleep. Her long hair was perfectly neat and her hands were at her sides as if she hadn't moved a muscle the entire night. I approached her, but as usual, she opened her eyes before I got within five feet of her. She smiled at me with the most beautiful smile in the world. She sat up and patted the edge of the bed.

"Hey Jake." She said with a sleepy look in her eyes.

"Morning, Angel." I looked at her. She was roughly the size and maturity of a ten-year-old. Her age was less than three, however. That was a very frightening concept to swallow. I mean, I was in no way attracted to her in that sense whatsoever, so don't think me a creep, but I could respect that she was a remarkably beautiful child. "What would you like to do today?" I asked.

She crawled out from underneath the covers and climbed into my lap. I held her close and waited for her response. She reached her hand up and touched my cheek with her palm. The vision flashed before my eyes of the train tracks I had let her explore a few days prior, and I took it to mean that she wasn't satisfied yet and wanted to keep examining it for cool stuff. "The tracks? Is that it?" I asked, knowing that couldn't be the only thing she wanted to do.

She showed another vision this time with a pretty fawn crazing in a field. This one seemed more urgent. "Ok," I agreed. "We can go hunting for your breakfast first." I got an overwhelming feeling of joy from her and she burrowed into my chest. The little diva expected me to carry her down the stairs, and of course I would comply. As I looked down at the amazing creature in my arms, I knew that things would get very complicated, very fast, if she grew any older.

**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER THIS IS JUST TO SHOW YOU SORT OF WHAT THE STORY IS GOING TO BE ABOUT. PLEASE REVIEW AND I LOVE ANSWERING QUESTIONS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Adopted

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT ONE SHRED OF THE TWILIGHT WORLD **

Chapter 3:  
Adopted

Vanessa POV:

I was fifteen when I found out I was adopted. As it turns out, I was born to a woman in a tribe of Native Americans. Her tribe was in the northern peninsula of the United States and she had a child outside of the tribe to a man who wasn't approved of. She was forced to keep me a secret and put me up for adoption. I was half Native, so I had a cappuccino complexion, and long dark hair. On the other hand, I also had a handful of freckles splattered across my face. And my eyes were a weird blue that bordered on violet. People seemed to think these features made me unique, but I was convinced that I didn't belong anywhere. I felt that I didn't have a place to call home with my looks. My adoptive parents were both very white and I had questioned my lineage since I was old enough to realize that kids are supposed to look like their parents. They told me in my sophomore year of high school, and I think deep down I knew even before they sat me down. I thought that would be the most stressful thing I had to deal with, but I would learn almost a year later that my life was going to get far more complicated.

It all started when I walked into a coffee shop in the middle of winter. My friends and I had gone shopping in the city for the day, and it was cold. So they rounded up their money and handed it over to me to go buy the lattes. I left the boutique the girls were huddled in, and marched through the wind to a quaint little coffee hut. As I entered I smelled vanilla and the strong bitter scent of the roast coffee. But something was wrong. There was another scent that mixed in with all of that. Something strong and foul. I couldn't believe I hadn't caught the stench before anything else. I looked around and no one else seemed bothered by a thing. Here I am, the victim of nostril molestation, and stunned that no one else was smelling this. That's when I saw her. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on. And I say creature because I had the strongest unexplainable urge that she was something far more than human. Her face was as pale as the moon, her hair just as fair. She had dark shadows underneath her eyes as if she had had her nose broken. And her eyes. Her eyes were black as coal. She looked up at that precise moment and our eyes connected. Then she did a very unexplainable thing. She bared her teeth and hissed at me. She must be crazy. I looked deeper into her face trying to decipher why I had this gut instinct to attack her. And that's when the rage hit.

I cannot put into words how I felt at that moment. I was filled with this pure rage and my only thought was to get out of there as fast as possible. I ran out of the hut at a dead sprint, and ignored the startled faces of those around me. I ran all the way back to the boutique and told my friends that I needed to leave immediately and that I was feeling so sick.

My friend Koco looked at me and said, "Do you need us to take you to the hospital?" Her eyes were filled with concern.

"No, no. I'm fine. I just really should go home. It's getting late anyways." I tried to be as convincing as possible. Though a couple of the girls looked a little disgruntled about cutting the shopping trip short, they all piled into Koco's mother's van. Even on the way back the heat inside of me was getting hotter and hotter. I couldn't believe how much it hurt. I felt as if powerful things had been corked inside my body and they were about to come exploding forth.

"Shit Ness, you're burning up!" Sage was sitting next to me and I knew she could feel the heat rolling off of me in waves. When I didn't answer her she let it drop, but I saw her slightly shift so that her shoulder wasn't touching mine anymore. We rolled up to my house not five minutes later and I launched myself out of the car on the promise from Koco that she would call me later to check up on me.

I barely made it to the door and got my key in before the pain started to increase in drastic proportions. The door was open and I tumbled inside and fell on the entry rug, face first. My mother and father were on the couch watching a Disney movie with my little sister, Caroline. They looked over when the door opened. I heard my mother shriek my name when they watched me hit the ground. There was a shuffle of feet, and my father called to her, "Call 911" as he hovered over me with his hand to my face. I was convulsing in agony and could barely focus on what was happening. I had just enough presence of mind to grab his wrist and whisper through clenched teeth, "No…Don't…Please…Bad things will happen if anyone knew about this." I had no idea how I knew this but something in my brain was telling me that I must protect this secret with my life, though I had no idea what that secret was.

My father looked at me like I was crazy. "You don't realize what you're saying. I know you're in pain, but I need you to tell me…What did you take?" Drugs? He thought I was on drugs? I had never touched drugs in my life, and he had the audacity to accuse me… That was as far as I got as my anger swelled to the point where the pain became all I could focus on. I wished my life would end right then and there. The pain peaked and I was sure this was the end, and I welcomed it. but it didn't come, because a mere second later, I exploded.


	4. Chapter 4: You Must Leave

**AS YOU CAN SEE, I DECIDED TO GO A STRANGE WAY WITH THIS STORY. TRUST ME, IF YOU STICK WITH IT, VENESSA PLAYS A VERY IMPORTANT ROLE AND ADDS YET ANOTHER HURDLE FOR JACOB AND RENESMEE. I AM DOING ONE MORE CHAPTER FROM HER POINT OF VIEW AND THEN I'M GOING BACK TO JACOB. THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS WITH HER LATER, BUT I UNDERSTAND THE FRUSTRATION WHEN PEOPLE WRITE FANFICTIONS THAT INTRODUCE NEW CHARACTERS. **

Chapter 4:  
You Must Leave

The pain had suddenly ceased. It was as if I had swallowed a pill that took the misery away in an instant. I felt stronger, more alive, like I could bend iron if I tried. I was on my feet, smiling internally at my new found resilience. I looked down on my family. _Wait. I was looking down on them. I was originally five-two, and my mother had towered over me at five-seven. I looked down at her mother who had the look of absolute terror on her face. My little sister was all the way across the room, crying from behind the couch. Then I looked around for my father. I saw him lying on the floor as if he had fainted. But something was horrible wrong. His had a long gash on his face, and an even longer rip right down his midsection. Blood was pooling around him. Her mother looked at me still with the expression of fear, but when she spoke, her voice was very stern._

"What are you? What have you done with my daughter?" _ I didn't understand what she was talking about, and I couldn't comprehend why she was more concerned with me then with her husband lying as if dead on the ground. _

_ What the hell are you worried about me for? Help Dad!" I tried to say these words but the strangest thing occurred. The sounds came out as a series of low, guttural growl that was far too loud to come from me. I looked around and caught my reflection in the large mirror hanging on the wall of the living room. I almost passed out again. I was staring at the image of a large red wolf. And boy did I mean large. I looked as if a regular wolf had been blown up to five times its normal size. I was a deep burgundy color. Almost the exact color of the stone I wore around my neck. I never took it off. It was supposed to have been worn by my real mother. Mom gave it to me the day she told me about where I came from. My eyes were large, round, and canine, but they were the same color as they were pre-terrifying-transformation. I felt very instinctual with my movements. Every time tried to move my face, the wolf in the mirror moved hers. I looked away from the image, hoping it wasn't real. I glanced towards the floor. I could make out every small detail in the carpet. My vision had improved substantially. My massive feet, though in this case I suppose they would be scientifically classified as _paws, _were planted firmly. My new and improved vision picked up the problem immediately. My left "paw" was covered in blood. I knew it was blood because I could smell it. I was stunned at how appealing the scent was. I pushed that thought immediately from my mind. I quickly looked back to my mother, putting the pieces together in my mind. Something in my brain mentally focused on the fact that she seemed not to have moved after she spoke. Not even a centimeter. Another fact set in. I realized that I could put time into reference perfectly. It dawned on me that my entire inner thought process that led me to this point took place in the span of less than a full second. My mother hadn't moved because as a human, she wouldn't have had time to even register one sentence of the conclusion I had drawn. Our eyes made contact. We held it for eight long agonizing seconds. Then I watched the recognition spread through her face._

_ "Ness?...Vanessa, is that you?" I was so happy I felt all the anger that had caused me the pain, leading to this whole mess in the first place, fade completely from my body. As it did so, I felt my body start to shift. I knew I was going to become myself again. The process was very short, and in under ten seconds I was sitting on the floor, myself once more._

"Mom!" I cried, grateful that I could talk to her again. I leapt up and ran to her. Her reaction, though now as I recalled, should have been expected, caught me by surprise. She let out a gasp. She rushed backwards and tripped over my father and fell to the hard linoleum. My father! I rushed to him, remembering what I had realized as a wolf. That I had hurt him.

"Dad, oh my God I cannot believe what I've done! I just lost control! Please dad wake up!" he was completely unresponsive as I grabbed his bloodied shirt and shook him. I was sobbing uncontrollably. All it took to stop me was my mother yelling at me.

"Get away from him."

"Mom." I pleaded as I realized how this must feel to her. "Please, Mom, you have to understand. I have no idea what is happening to me! This is so scary to me. Please just tell me what I have to do!"

She thought long and hard. Then she knelt beside me and flinched slightly as she put her hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "Honey, I love you so much. And though I don't know a thing about what's happening to you, I can honestly see that you have no control over this. But what we are dealing with here is so beyond the realm of explainable, that there is no way that this can end well for you. And though you are my daughter, I cannot endanger the rest of my family. I will be calling an ambulance to come and get your father. You cannot be here when they arrive. They will want to know what happened to him, and I will not tell anyone about the, erm," she drew a slow breath, "circumstances, that lead to this, but there is no way that I can make it sound like you weren't in at least some way involved. And your sister has seen the whole thing, and there is no way that she could lie about anything. You know that. Now because she is so young, they obviously won't believe anything about you turning into this giant…animal, but they will at least get the basic details enough to question you. You will not get off from this. You need to leave. I have a thousand dollars in the safe upstairs and you are going to take it, and you are going to run. The code is your birthday. Get what you need, but then run as far from here, as fast as you can. You need to discover what you are. Now go. She pushed me away, not looking at me anymore. With tears in my eyes, my new mind knew everything she was saying was the truth. I couldn't stay with her and risk the lives of anyone else. I immediately ran upstairs and started grabbing things and stuffing them into a bag. I loosened the straps as far as they would go and put the pack on. I grabbed the money from the safe and crammed that in as well.

I looked back at my bedroom, filled with things I had acquired over the years. I was leaving it all behind. I opened my window and climbed out. I would have used the front door, but I heard the sirens tearing around the corner to retrieve my father. Without another look back, I took off over the back fence, ran, without even looking, across the main road, and into the woods on the other side. A strong sense of fear overtook me as I returned to that rage and blind anger that had resulted in the destruction of my family. Without realizing until the last second, I changed. It was easier this time. No pain, and the rage was gone as soon as I opened my eyes. I knew I had turned into the beast I had minutes before. So I took off running. I didn't know where I was going but I had I had the strongest instinct that I would get to the place I needed to be if I kept going in this direction. I ran as a blur, and my mind forced me not to have a problem with it. I looked up to the sky and howled.


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving

**I OWN NOT A SMIDGEN OF TWILIGHT OR ANY IDEAS FROM IT THAT I MAY USE IN THIS STORY. STEPHENIE MEYER, THE BADASS, THOUGHT OF IT FIRST.**

Chapter 5:  
Leaving

**JACOB POINT OF VIEW**

The Cullens were planning to move again. I wasn't happy about it, but I understood. They also planned to take me with them. When they told me, I was thinking that I was going to have my little Renesmee taken away from me but then Bella said something before I could argue. "We have pooled resources together so we can also have your house built next to ours." The shock held me in place.

"Wait…Are you letting me come with you?"

"Of course," she replied as if the thought of leaving me were unmentionable. "We can't even think of keeping you from Renesmee. That would tear you apart, and she could never recover from that." Edward smiled at me, as if he realized the gift he was giving me. Without even thinking, I lunged forward and wrapped him in a big hug, completely against my nature. I knew he could read my thoughts and knew what this meant to me. He hugged me back for a second and then politely pushed me off. From downstairs I heard Emmett mumble "Jeez Jacob, stop gaying up the house." I mumbled my own choice profanity back, and then I looked back at the two people who had just made my life.

"What do I do about the wolves?" I asked, noticing the flaw.

Edward spoke next. "Well, we thought about that as well, and we thought that since your pack consists of only Seth and Leah, that if they wanted, they could come as well. We wouldn't be going far, so you could still stay in contact with everyone here. We would be close enough that with the speed of your species when they turn, you could be here to help with any issues in under a half hour." It really seemed as if they had thought all of this though. And I couldn't see a real issue with it. They said they were leaving in one week's time. Due to her rapid growth, Nessie couldn't start school without being noticed, but they were making arrangements to have a private tutor that was sensitive to their information, to come in once a week and try to teach something to her that she already didn't know.

"Well, then I have some arrangements to make." I said goodbye and asked them to say goodbye to my Angel for me. I would see her tomorrow. Then I walked out the door, and ran all the way to my father's house.

When I got to the house, I walked in and called for my dad. He rolled into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "So you've been to the Cullen's place I take it?"

"Wait. You know?" this was turning out to be a day full of surprises. I sat down. "Well then, obviously, you know what I want to do?" I waited with baited breath for him to say something.

"I want you to know that, while I love you Son, and I'm not certain that this is necessarily the best move, I support whatever decision you decide to make." Was so happy I leapt and hugged him too. I had no idea what had come over me that day. "Okay, okay, that's enough of that." I leaned back and almost started singing. "Now, Carlisle has also told me his idea about Seth and Leah coming as well. Leah is an adult and is old enough to decide for herself, but Seth is still young, and I'm almost positive that Sue won't let him just move away until he has at least finished school. So I was wondering if I might make a suggestion on that front."

"You want me to make him stay here until he's an adult and then he can come if he wants." I said, understanding his though process.

"Not to mention it might be worthwhile to have a member of your pack here to assist with Sam's pack."

"Do you think I should have him go back to Sam permanently?" Though it would be a blow, I had been contemplating that for some time.

"No. I think that because of his history with Leah, it would be a bad idea. Maybe we could think of Seth as a neutral party in all of this. He would still be a part of your pack, and yet still be able to be around the friends he's known his entire life." I appreciated my father's insight in all of this. He had definitely helped sort out the issues I had been trying to solve. "In the end it is your decision in these matters. And you are the Alpha, so you can move your pack wherever you think fit." My mind made up, I thanked him, and told him I was going over to the Charlie's. Because Bella's father had married Sue Clearwater last spring, Leah and Seth spent half of their time on the reservation, and the other half living at Charlie's. Seth couldn't have been happier, but Leah had choice words about it. She liked Charlie just fine, but there were some pack boundary rules that put her on edge. I had tried to explain to her that those ruled didn't apply to them because the treaty was brought up against Sam's pack, and as we were no longer a part of that pack, the Cullens had no problems with us in their territory. She had spent so long under the pack rules; the habit was hard to break.

Sue greeted me at the door. We chatted for a bit while waiting for her kids to get downstairs. When they were all in the living room, Charlie included, I told my story. I made it very clear that it was completely up to them what to do with the information and they didn't have to give me an answer right then, but I needed an answer within the week. But, of course, they had their answers before I was even done talking.

"We're going." Seth and Leah said simultaneously. Sue however had a completely different reaction.

"Absolutely not." She almost yelled. I was entering some very dangerous territory. "I may not have much control, but I will not have my children running all over the country, away from their family, with a bunch of…_them._" Charlie flinched at that term. Especially since his daughter and granddaughter were a part of that group.

"Now wait a minute Sue." He wasn't very happy with her reaction." How can you honestly think that the Cullens would let anything happen to the kids? They have saved the lives of your children countless times. They wouldn't be any safer with anyone else." Sue knew he was right, and she looked a little ashamed for saying it.

"But Seth is still just a boy." She huffed out, slightly defeated. I explained what I had in mind in that department. She seemed much more agreeable afterwards.

"What?! You're gonna make me stay here? Why does she get to go?" He said pointing in Leah's face.

"Because I can take care of myself, and you have to at least finish high school." her mother couldn't have looked happier. She had just won a very big battle. But I still felt the need to alleviate some of the pressure.

"Seth you are to stay here and help Sam with anything he needs. He may even let you run some of the pack duties, if you prove yourself." Seth sat a little straighter. His face grew more sever.

"I guess I could do that."

"Don't guess, just do." I said, in full Alpha mode. "Leah, we leave in a week. We will be living in our own house off of the Cullen's property. We will be posing as brother and sister and we will have to attend high school with Bella and her family." She grimaced at that. "It's either that or never go out in public so the town we will be in doesn't get suspicious." She didn't answer, but I knew she would agree in the end. She liked her free time. With that I said goodbye and left to go see Sam. I knew he would agree to let Seth help out, but I would make it abundantly clear that if he ever needed anything, we would be a thirty minute run to assist. Sam wasn't as strong as I was, so he would be stupid not to appreciate the offer.

It finally started to sink in. I was going to a new place. I would have one of my kind there, but I would be playing house with eight vampires. Creatures I had been raised to hate. And yet through a string of outstanding circumstances, I had come to love them, and even imprinted on the offspring of two of them. it was a strange, crazy world I lived in, and it was only the beginning.

**THIS IS SORT OF A FILLER, BUT I HOPE I STILL KEPT IT INTERESTING. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: I Know That One

**SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER. I DO HAVE A JOB, SO FINDING TIME TO WRITE AND SLEEP CAN GET DIFFICULT. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 6:  
I Know That One

We were finally on our way. Leah and I had all of our important belongings packed into a trailer hooked to the back of my Volkswagen. I had hooked up my Rabbit so that it could actually tow that much weight without dying after fifty miles. I had never been more excited. I had believed for my entire life that I was never going to be able to live anywhere other than the Reservation. Leah and I had been getting along much better since we had left Sam's pack. She was much more tolerable since she got a healthy amount of separation from him, and she didn't have to listen to his thoughts on how much he loved Emily. She had finally started to move on, and begin her life. The drive to Chimacum was even faster than I thought I would have been. There was a long winding road off of Chimacum Road, called Washington Lane. When we followed the road, being led by Emmett's jeep, we came to a quaint little house that looked small on the outside, but opened up into a beautiful space easily big enough for all of them plus four others. They started to unpack, when Esme stopped them and reminded them about the arrangement. I had completely forgotten that we had our own house.

Apparently all we had to do was follow the road another half mile up the road. When we arrived, we found a small house nestled in a small clearing. It was perfect. Leah got out before I even stopped the car. She rushed to the house. I think she was more excited to be there than I was. I was taking in the scenery. I looked around at the surrounding foliage, and decided this was a place that I could get used to. My wolf instincts noticed that because of the location, it would be easy to set up a perimeter. It would be easy to do nightly patrols to make sure that Renesmee would be safe.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl, and a sharp tearing noise. I looked to the house. Leah, in wolf form, was backing out of the house very slowly. I knew that stance. She sensed danger. I immediately transformed, and crept to her flank. I walked past her and poked my head in the door. _What did you see? _ I asked, using our form of mind communication. _Look for yourself._ She retaliated. I looked into the darkness, my advanced eyes adjusting almost instantly. All of my senses on full, I looked at what she saw. I almost stopped breathing. Where we should have been alone, there was already someone in there. A small girl, no older than seventeen, was sitting on the couch. She had a stunned look in her eyes. I didn't understand where Leah's hostility was coming from. That's when I looked closer. She had darker skin, but not the same shade as mine. She had long dark hair. And her eyes. There was something about her eyes. Something off, and yet familiar. Strikingly familiar. She stood up and started to shake. I backed up from her, slightly startled. Waves of heat were rolling off of her. Then she grew. She shifted and shook, and then exploded. Only my wolf senses could have caught the change, but in less than a second there was a large red wolf standing in front of me. Now I understood Leah's hesitation. She was one of us.

**Vanessa' s point of view:**

_ I didn't move, and I was so scared. I looked between the white and the brown wolf, fearful that they saw me as a threat. I had been running for weeks, and I had the gut instinct that this was the place I needed to wait. I had been there for two days, and as soon as I saw the two obviously Native people turn into the same thing that I was, I also had a sense of happiness. Like I had finally found a home. That's when something in my brain snapped like a rubber band. My mind expanded and in less than two seconds I was sharing one consciousness with the two creatures staring at me. They must have felt it too, because they both flinched and backed off several paces. They were both fully out the door. I heard a voice in my head. _Who are you? _A male voice rang between my ears. He was wondering if I was a threat. I had no idea how I knew that. _My name is Vanessa. _I thought back in the brown wolf's direction. _Hello Vanessa, my name is Jacob, and this is my second in command, Leah. Now I can see in your mind that you aren't here to cause us harm, and in fact you have no idea what you even are. So I am going to ask you to change back, so we can talk this through in a less stressful environment. _The white wolf thought this was a bad idea. She shot him a small growl, but she obeyed and shifted back to normal. _I did the same, when I decided it was safe. Jacob was the last to return to human form, and when he stood up, I saw his eyes for the first time. It was like seeing the sun for the first time. Like the only thing keeping me alive was standing before me in a tank top and a pair of khaki shorts. All I could do was stare. And I knew nothing could ever be wrong again as I looked at him.

**Jacob's Point of View:**

I was trying to alleviate some of the pressure of the situation. I had actually convinced Leah to shift back, and then the girl, Vanessa, a second later, was human again herself. As soon as I was back to my old self, I stood and looked at her, ready to start helping her. I was brought up short by the look on her face. She was looking at me with a star-crossed look. She was looking at me like…like…like how I had looked at Renesmee the first time I had looked at her angelic face. "Well shit, I know that one." Leah spoke for the first time, speaking the exact words on my mind.


	7. Chapter 7: Something Very Off

**I'M SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG, BUT I DO HAVE A JOB AND I DO HAVE TO SLEEP. I AM, HOWEVER, GOING TO TRY TO BE SPEEDIER ABOUT MY CHAPTER UPDATES. HOPE YOU STUCK AROUND THIS LONG! PLEASE REVIEW.**

Chapter 7:  
Something Very Off

This was not happening. This was not happening. This was not happening. It was impossible. A wolf couldn't imprint on another. Especially if that wolf had already imprinted on another. You got one soul mate. ONE. As soon as her eyes met mine, I watched the process take place. I knew exactly what she was going through, because Renesmee had shown me her memory of my expression when it had happened with us. Leah watched and growled under her breath. She understood as well, as she was there when he had first laid eyes on Emily. I needed to get out of there. I had to talk to the Cullens and then consult with my father. I ordered Leah to stay and explain things to her. Now, she was also apparently a part of my pack. I wasn't sure how it happened, but the connection snapped into place as soon as I stepped into the cabin. She had been inducted into my pack before I had even learned her name. I left the two of them in our house when I heard Leah start to tell Vanessa exactly what she was.

I ran in human form all the way to the vampires. As soon as I burst through the door, I felt immediately calmer. Jasper was on the inside of the door, using his twisted power on me. "Stop that." I hissed as I realized what he was doing.

"I felt your anxiety before you got here, and I came to assist you. Now explain what happened. We heard Leah growl, but nothing else."

I walked into the living room to find the whole family sitting around the room, including my Angel, in various states of motionless. Creepy. I walked to the center of the room. I knew they could hear me, so my story started to spill out of my mouth. They all looked worried when I finished, Renesmee more than anyone. She walked up to me and placed her hand on my cheek. She expressed worry and a hint of jealousy at this new stranger. She had worried that I had imprinted on her as well. "Don't worry, honey. You are still my special girl." That pleased her and she stepped back. I grabbed her around the waist and flung her around my back in a fast motion so she was piggy-backed behind me. She giggled and was happy. Edward stepped forward and sounded stern.

"You may not think this new wolf is dangerous, but I'm not sure yet. You need to call Billy and ask if he's ever heard of this sort of anomaly." Bella nodded her agreement next to him, looking extremely concerned. That's Bella, always worrying.

Alice chimed in. "You have five minutes to call. I can't see your kind, but I can see that my vision will be muted at that time, so I assume Leah and this…Vanessa…will be joining us."

"I see you're not letting your handicap get in the way." I stated with a smirk as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. The phone conversation didn't last long. It took me about a minute to explain everything that had happened.

_What do you intend to do about this? Can you tell if she is a member of the tribe?_

_ No, I have no idea. That's why I called you. She doesn't look like anyone of the tribe. Her skin is much lighter, but I suppose it's a possibility. You know what's weird? She looks like a lighter version of Sue. Do you think they could be related? _

There was a long silence on the phone, and then a heavy sigh. _I don't know how it is possible for her to have imprinted on you, but I think I do know a few things. Before I can tell you, I need you to send her here, so I can make sure._

_ You want me to send her to La Push?_

_ Yes. The elders need to have a meeting with her. As she so quickly joined your pack, she must be at least of descent. Send her here, and we will get this mess sorted out._

_ Yes, sir I'll do that. _

_ Take care, son._

I knew the Cullens had heard the entire conversation, so I didn't feel rude in setting Renesmee down, and leaving. I ran back to the cabin as Leah was finishing explaining the imprinting process to her.

"Vanessa." She looked up, startled. "The elders of my tribe want to meet you. I am the alpha of this pack, and you have become a member of that pack. You may not like it, but my word is law." I didn't want to sound like a prick, but I needed to hurry this along. "You are to go to La Push in Forks, Washington, and meet with my father. He believes he may have some of the answers we need."

"You're kicking me out? I just met you!" she was getting that weird look in her eye. Did I act like that? This was weird.

"You are a part of my pack. You always have a place with me," Leah growled again. "and you can come back, but you need to go now, so this can get fixed."

"Why is me…_imprinting_… on you such a threat to you? Isn't this supposed to be a good thing?

"I have already imprinted. Not to mention our kind cannot imprint on one another. We can't get into this now. You need to get going." She had a very sad look on her face as, without another word, she hung her head and walked out the door. I heard her phase and start to run. I looked to Leah. "You got her number right? I need to be able to get her there."

"Yeah I got it. I can't put my finger on it, but there is something very off with her." Though Leah had a tendency to be overly suspicious of everyone, I knew what she meant. I just nodded. I was terrified at where this could go. I didn't know how this was going to end, but I knew that this was just the tip of the iceberg. I didn't need heightened senses to figure that one out.

I left Leah to unpack her things. I would get to mine later. Right then, I really needed to see Renesmee. Her company was comforting, and I was feeling particularly protective at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8: Dire Consequences

**ALLRIGHT. JUST SO EVERYONE CAN BE CLEAR, RENESMEE IS STILL A CHILD, SO SHE DOES NOT HAVE A LOVE LIFE. SHE IS THE SIZE AND MATURITY OF NOT EVEN A TEN YEAR OLD, SO NO ONE IS "IN LOVE" WITH HER AND SHE IS NOT "IN LOVE" WITH ANYONE. VANESSA IMPRINTING ON JACOB DID NOT CAUSE HIM TO IMPRINT ON HER IN ANY WAY, AND THEM GETTING TOGETHER IS NOT WHERE I AM TAKING THIS STORY AT ALL. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW IN CASE ANYONE HAD A PROBLEM WITH VANESSA IMPRINTING ON HIM**

**I OWN NOT A MORSEL OF TWILIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW.**

Chapter 8:  
Dire Consequences

**Vanessa Point of View:**

My Alpha had given me an order, and I intended to follow. I transformed, and then I ran. It was a short trip, so I ran the entire way. I got a txt from Leah giving me basic directions on how to get there. It only took about an hour to arrive, and I spent the time thinking of how things had gotten this way. The only thoughts I had were of Jacob, and how he had hated me when realized that I had _imprinted_. I couldn't control what had happened to me. Leah told me a heartfelt story of when the love of her life had imprinted on another woman, and left her. She also told me how Jacob had imprinted on a young girl, who was…special…as she had put it. I didn't know what she meant, but I knew I would hate to have that happen to me. To love a person that hadn't even reached puberty. It sounded a bit creepy to be honest. I found on my little run, that wolves do in fact have the ability to cry. My eyes stung with the cold wind as I ran.

When I got to the small town of Forks, I turned back as Leah had instructed, and walked the couple of miles to the Reservation. It was a calming walk. I let myself be stress-free for the short amount of time, and had a much better outlook on my situation before I made it to the Reservation's Elder Hall. It was a small building. It was plain and simple on the outside, and wasn't much different on the inside. I was told they had been expecting me by a woman at the front desk. I walked into a small room to as directed and saw a group of very old men, and one much younger man, but still older than me, sitting on fold out chairs in a half circle in the middle of the room. There was a chair pulled in front of them like a poorly funded trial was about to take place. I knew it was for me, but I didn't sit. All their eyes snapped up to me, looking me over, as I entered. "Hi." I managed to mumble quietly. One of the elder men, who had a kind smile on his face, motioned for me to sit in the chair.

"Ah. Vanessa. Good timing. We were just wondering when you would get here. Please, have a seat." I was not even remotely threatened by this man, and I sat as told. "now, from what my son explained on the phone, this had been a very eventful couple of days. If you don't mind, I would like to jump right in and start. Please explain what it was that triggered the change for you."

"Well, Sir, I first changed in my house when my father asked me if I was on drugs because I was really feverish and could barely stand." I was talking much too fast.

"And when did you first start to feel the fever. Did you meet someone that caused you to feel immense anger." Ok. This guy was legitimate. He knew much more than I did. I nodded.

"I was getting coffee for some friends while we were shopping, and there was this freakishly gorgeous woman sitting in the corner. She made a weird hissing noise at me, and that's when all the craziness started." I was still talking very fast, and was very nervous about what they would say. I sat on my hands and looked everywhere but the man who was talking to me.

"It's strange that you would just happen upon a vampire in a coffee shop, but I suppose stranger things have happened." One of the other members coughed, and it suspiciously sounded like "_Jacob_" and my heart gave a leap. Was he okay, did he need me? When I realized the man was making a joke, I mentally shook myself. What was wrong with me? And was I crazy or did I hear him say _Vampire_? The man saw my reaction the name. "Oh yes. The other problems we have. I'm afraid we are going to have to be blunt. We don't have time to ease you into this if we are to solve any of the other issues. Firstly, you did hear me correctly when I said the word vampires." Did this guy read minds? "They exist, and for a long time, we have had them in our midst. That is why you turned. The female you met in the shop was a vampire. That is what triggered this. Being in the presence of them increases our numbers. The gene in the bloodline stays dormant until vampires come around. Then your natural predatory instincts kick in." Were they dangerous? Did I have to fear for my life? Again the man knew what I was thinking. "Don't worry. I'm not telling you this to scare you. There was a group here and we came to peace with them. As their kind do not age they can only stay in one place for so long before they must leave so not as to have suspicion."

"And where are they now?" I asked, foolishly looking over my shoulder like one was standing right behind me.

"Oh, I have the feeling that you will meet them very soon." He had an amused look on his face and so did many others in the room. A few even looked a little upset. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. They only feed on animals and are very civil. I wish we could give you more history on the subject, but we really must press on. The second issue: your lineage. Now, we have done a little research in the last couple of hours and have found some interesting things. We will not divulge this to you if you do not wish." He waited for a response.

I shook my head. "If it's alright with you, I would like to get to that after all of this has been resolved." I hoped that was an acceptable answer.

He had a very understanding smile, and nodded. "I understand. Priorities. Next then: You have imprinted on my son. This is problematic for many reasons." _Thanks, _I thought to myself. "My son has previously imprinted, making this sort of thing theoretically impossible. As this case is unique, we have no evidence to look to for guidance. Not to mention that two people who carry the wolf gene aren't supposed to be able to imprint on each other, to ensure, in a way, the continuance of the gene itself. We will keep searching for information and let you know if we find any answers for you. I have decided for the time being that it might be in your best interest to stay away from Jacob for the time being, just to prevent…trouble…with Jacob and the vampires."

"What on Earth do the vampires have to do with my imprinting?" I asked, a little loud. I was upset. I didn't know these people, they wanted me to stay away from Jacob, and apparently I'm a freak that they don't have any answers for. And yet they had dragged me all the way down here just to tell me they had no information for me whatsoever.

"You will find out, no worries. But in the meantime, may I walk you to the door?" He stood up and I did the same, still fuming. I wanted nothing more than to get away from there. He guided me to the doors.

"Wait. Where am I supposed to go? And I didn't even get your name."

"I can't believe I didn't introduce myself. My name is Billy Black, and I am the chief of this tribe. And I will explain your living arrangements in a moment." He was still smiling, but it looked fake now. I was a little worried. We passed through the doors and when they closed behind us, the smile fell from his face immediately. He grabbed me, not too harshly, by my upper arm and pulled me to the side of the hall and spoke in a hurried, hushed voice. "Take this." He shoved a piece of paper into the front pocket of my jacket. I was startled so I didn't speak. "I need you to listen to me very closely. The others on the counsel aren't allowed to know this information. Only the chief is told this information, and only when he is deemed ready. I haven't been completely honest. This sort of situation isn't completely new to me. When my father before me decided I was ready, I was told. You must follow the instructions very carefully on the paper, and then you must destroy the paper. If anyone had discovered I told you this, there would be dire consequences. You must go now. You must trust me. This is where you need to go to find all the answers you need. When you are finished there, you will be able to return to my son's pack without delay, but you must hurry. Go now!" he pushed me out the door of the building with tears building up in my eyes.

I read the paper and was even more confused, assuming that was possible. It wasn't an address; it was a set of coordinates. And from the look of it, I was going to be traveling very far North. This was no time to be a pussy. I wiped my eyes, ran into the woods next to the Hall, shifted, and started my journey. The faster I got this over with, the faster I could return to Jacob. I had faith in what his father had said about everything being fixed if I did this, and a part of me was so damn curious, I had to go. I couldn't tell which emotion to feel most strong about, so I just shut them all down and ran, letting nothing but my new sharpened animal instincts to do what I needed to. I fell into a much more primal part of myself as I ran, and ran, and ran.


	9. Chapter 9: You Called?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT A MORSEL OF TWILIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 9:  
You Called?

**Jacob Point of View:**

My father was acting very cavalier about the whole thing. He sounded concerned, but also like he had a secret solution to the problem. I knew he knew more than he was letting on. Vanessa had left a few months ago. Things had pretty much gone back to normal. I had spent more time with Renesmee and she was growing like a weed. She had aged almost a full year since Vanessa had left. I knew she would eventually stop aging, but it was scary to realize just how soon that day would come. My father told me that he sent Vanessa somewhere for a little while. He wouldn't even give me a hint, other than to tell me that when she returned, we would find most of our problems solved. Renesmee was starting to notice that I was worried. She had the idea in her head that I was going to leave her for this girl I barely knew. I regretted the night I had a very selfish thought while patrolling the property. I was thinking that in a perfect world, I would have imprinted on a girl like Vanessa. I realized that my life would be much easier. I immediately felt ashamed. I had no physical or emotional connection to her whatsoever, and I knew I would never feel for her in that way, but I was still angry with myself for thinking it. I explained my situation to Edward. It was an awkward discussion, but he knew what I felt and wanted out of life, and he knew that though I was so happy for the chance to be there for the Little Angel, it was a very complicated scenario I was in. When I was in wolf form, I could sometimes hear Vanessa through her connection with our pack. Not like one wolf hears another, but I would get glimpses of a forest and some strange people running around that looked very tribal. Immensely tribal; and I lived on a reservation. However, as soon as I got close to discovering something about where she might be, I was shut out completely from the connection and I was left with more questions than answers. She was, somehow, a part of my pack, and I felt responsibility for her. Though I wished she hadn't imprinted on me, I still hoped she was alright. She had been gone for four months, and I was worried to say the least.

**Vanessa Point of View: (Four Months Earlier)**

The middle of a field. That was where I was sent. The middle of a field. The old man was fucking with me. All the paper had said was:

Lat: 54° 17' 8.7138"

Long: -112° 13' 31.5402"

Komm zu mir, Kinder der Nacht

What kind of complete and utter bullshit was that? I had no idea what that meant. I had made it to the point indicated, which was near to Whitefish Lake, and had no idea where to go from there. I decided to get some sleep. I had been running on fumes for the last four days. I was in a hurry to get here.

I just stood there standing in the middle of this cold ass field. There was a clearing that looked to be almost a perfect circle of which I was standing in the center. I was reading over the note and reading the words Jacob's father had given me. My best judgment? There was a phrase at the bottom. It was clearly in German. I had taken German as my foreign language in high school, and I gathered that it said _Come to me, children of the night._ This was getting to be very sketchy. And why was it in German? I looked at the words on the page. "Komm zu mir, kinder der nacht." I said quietly to myself. As soon as the last word left my lips, I heard a howl. A loud, distinct howl. It startled me so strongly; I dropped the note and whipped around. To protect myself, I shifted. In wolf form, I was still scared, but I felt at least a little safer.

I heard sounds moving toward me from all directions. Instinctively, I growled quietly. They were still getting louder. I heard the rustle closest to me. I turned and prepared to fight whatever was coming out from the foliage. I couldn't, however, be prepared for what came walking out. It was a wolf. Just like me, only it was even bigger. I turned in a circle, and saw these huge wolves emerging from every direction. Some were smaller, and some were even bigger than the first one. I was stunned. When I was completely surrounded in a circle not ten feet away from me, they all stopped. Apart from one. Easily the smallest of all of the animals, a solid black wolf sauntered forward until it was face to face with me. A soft voice perforated through my brain. It was a high pitched, female voice. _You called? _She said.

It took me a full minute to calm down enough to respond. _Yes. That was me. I was told to come here. I assume you are the "Children of the Night" that I was sent to find? _Boy was I going to look like an idiot if she had no idea what I was talking about.

_That is one of the many names we go by. You are one of the shape shifters. We know of you. Only the most highly appointed members of your kind are allowed to hold our secret, so I wonder why you were allowed to possess the knowledge. _She cocked her head to the side to show her confusion.

_I wasn't given any information. I turned a couple of weeks ago, and there were some serious problems, and the chief of the Quileute tribe sent me here, because apparently he thought you would be able to help solve them._

_Well, we are a peaceful people. You can stay with us, and we will do all we can to help you out. Come with us. You will see our Alpha. _She turned and started to walk away, but something was eating at me.

_Wait! You were talking about my kind like you weren't one. Aren't we of the same species?_

_Oh, no, child. Your kind is merely a mimic of ours. We are the werewolves. The species your people have been claiming to be for generations. But we are very different. All will be explained. Now come. _She turned, and this time, I followed, my curiosity getting the better of me.


End file.
